


this is how galaxies collide

by kidwonder



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, also like weird did i just meet the cutest girl feelings, but yaz is hungry so that's probably why her stomach is twisting itself into knots, it's cool, it's the middle of the night and they're arm wrestling for the last box of cereal, meet cute, that's it that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidwonder/pseuds/kidwonder
Summary: when you go get some cereal because your sister is the worst and you meet the cutest girl but for some reason she wants to fight or how yaz and the doctor meet for the first time in a world with no aliens but still plenty of magic





	this is how galaxies collide

**Author's Note:**

> did I give this silly fic a dramatic name? yes I did. is it unrealistic that weetabix would ever be out? maybe. inspired by this prompt, title from here. i hope you enjoy.
> 
>  

Yaz was at the grocery store at 3 am in her pyjamas, her long hair falling over her shoulder in a simple braid. Sonya had eaten the last of the cereal and not told anyone about it. So, when Yaz came home from her shift, there was nothing for her to eat. Nothing she particularly wanted to eat anyway. All she wanted to do was scarf down some food and sleep the morning away, but there was no cereal and therefore she was not only mad at Sonya, but also in a supermarket at 3 am looking for Weetabix. At least the store was empty.

Usually Yaz would never go outside in leggings and a massive pink cardigan that wasn’t meant for public wear at all, but she was hungry and tired, and it was three in the morning, no one went to buy food at three in the morning. Except of course for Yasmin Khan, because her sister was just hellbent on…She’d found the Weetabix. There was one last box of cereal on the shelf. Just as Yaz was reaching for her delicious food, a shout rang through the air.

“No! No no no, you cannot have those.”

Yaz turned around to see a blonde girl in blue sweats standing at the end of the cereal aisle, clearly distressed. “Excuse me?”, she responded, pulling the box of cereal off the shelf.

The blonde ran, actually ran, down the aisle. “I need them”, she said, as if that explained anything. Yaz hesitated. She didn’t want to be rude, but she had picked up the cereal first. The girl hadn’t even been in the aisle a moment ago. Yaz deeply regretted not checking the cabinets earlier this week and buying some cereal then. The girl skidded to a halt right in front of Yaz, only narrowly missing the shelf and avoiding a crash.

“I’ll arm wrestle you for it”, she said, like that was perfectly regular thing to do. Arm wrestle for cereal in the middle of a store.

“What?”

Yaz clutched her box of cereal, checking around them to find…something that would explain.

“Arm wrestling. Winner gets the Weetabix. God, I hate Weetabix. Lots of fiber, quite healthy, but at what cost? Cheerios, now that’s a good cereal, it’s colourful, it’s tasty…”, the girl was rambling, her hands moving in a rapid flurry through the air.

“Are you for real?”, Yaz interrupted her, baffled at how anyone could be this energetic in the middle of the night. What kind of person ran up to a stranger and offered an arm wrestling match? For cereal they hated?

“Yes. unless you’re chicken?” The other girl’s eyes lit up with the challenge, her entire body bubbling with excitement. Something about her, about this random girl in a supermarket at three in the morning just wouldn’t let Yaz say no. She had always been competitive. In school with her grades, playing football and keeping a tally of who had scored the most goals that season, and even playing boardgames with her family. She’d arm wrestle this girl for the last box of cereal in the middle of the night.  

 “Sure, let’s do this”, she said, positioning herself on the floor, the box of Weetabix tucked under the arm she wasn’t going to use. The other girl dropped down facing her, grinning.

 

 “You ready?”, she said, looking over at Yaz.

 Yaz nodded and grabbed her hand. It was cold. The girl was focused, her tongue sticking out a little between pink lips. Brows furrowed, gaze intently set on their joined hands, like she could somehow win this contest by sheer power of will. Which was never going to happen. Against someone else? Maybe. Yaz however was a woman on a mission and that mission was food. Also telling Sonya to piss off, but first: cereal. Yaz counted down from three and started pushing. The girl pushed back, their hands firmly locked in the middle. Yaz was pushing and she was fairly strong, being a police officer and all, but nothing was happening.

The girl was still staring at their hands.  Slowly, Yaz pushed the girl’s hand closer to the linoleum floor. This was taking too long. Her hand was starting to sweat. She had never held someone’s hand this long, except for her mum’s when she was little. She lifted her gaze from their joined hands, just to sneak a glance. Yaz could see the little moles on the girl’s cheek, the way her lips pressed together with effort. Messy hair hung all around her face, tiny wisps sticking to her skin. When the girl’s hand hit the tiles, Yaz’ heart did a hurried little stutter step, excitement rushing against her chest. She let go first.  

 Brushing dust off her cardigan, Yaz grabbed the cereal, glad to be off this dirty floor.

 “I’m Yaz, by the way”, she offered, holding out her hand again.  “I’m the Doctor”, the blonde replied, like it was special, like Yaz would know. She was talking way too fast for three in the morning or frankly any other time of the day. When Yaz pulled her up from the ground, her hand was still sweaty.

 

 “The Doctor? That your full name?”

 “Right now it is”, was all she got back.

 

 “Ok then, Doctor”, Yaz said. Which of course was the exact moment her stomach grumbled loudly. Embarrassed, she held the box of cereal in front of her.  

“I have to go. Pay”, she said, vaguely gesturing somewhere. The Doctor nodded and lifted her hand in a small wave. It was only when Yaz walked away she noticed how close they had been standing. She clutched her prize tighter, not sure what she’d won back there, still hungry.

 When she stepped through the sliding doors into the night, moths fluttered under the street lights, the air was almost cold enough to sit heavy in her lungs. The Doctor was leaning against the bike stand next to the store exit.

 “I really wanted those Weetabix”, she said.

 “What’d you need them for?”, Yaz sighed. Despite her awkward everything and nervous energy, there was an easiness to the Doctor that made Yaz comfortable, less on guard, more curious. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one who desperately wanted some cereal.

 “I’m doing an experiment, and those are an integral part of it. You see, there’s…”

“Ah, not giving you my cereal for some experiment, sorry”, Yaz interrupted. The more she learned about this girl who called herself the “Doctor”, the more baffled she was.

“No no no, you won fair and square”, the Doctor said, not quite able to hide her disappointment. Slipping the cereal into her cardigan, Yaz shuffled from one foot to the other.

The Doctor was lingering awkwardly, gaze firmly fixed on her boots.

“Uh, can I walk ya home?”, she suddenly asked, pointing finger guns at Yaz. It was weird, but somehow, she pulled it off, and Yaz felt almost charmed. Definitely charmed. She should really get out more.

The Doctor was still holding up her hands, elbows close to her torso, her eyes shiny, hopeful. She shoved her hands inside the pocket of her hoodie. There she stood, like she didn’t have anywhere to be and no one to miss her. Like she was used to life being that way and yet knew it wasn’t right. That there was more out there.

“Come along, then. I don’t live far”, Yaz eventually responded. The Doctor beamed like she’d been lit up from inside her chest, her eyes bright, cheeks flushed. One hand slipped out of her hoodie pocket.

With the box of cereal tucked against her side, Yaz started walking up the street back home. Beside her, the Doctor yawned. It was nice, walking with someone next to you. Made the universe feel smaller somehow. The Doctor’s hand faintly brushed against hers. Above, billions of unseen stars were glittering.

**Author's Note:**

> thirteen could never be as smooth as bill clinton. thankfully. i'd be thrilled if you leave some feedback. thank you for reading.


End file.
